Time Breaks
by Aldreas
Summary: What if the Star Wars universe was a galaxy in Doctor Who? Previously unreachable due to an unknown force, known to the star wars galaxy as the force. How would the unforeseen time lord deal with this? (I will be using an OC Timelord, due to the fact that I don't trust myself writing for any of the doctors.)
1. Chapter 1

**An Introduction**

The figure awoke in the center of the TARDIS, completely unaware of what in the hell was happening. IT was clear something was wrong, and the TARDIS did not like it.

"Cmon' baby, you got this." The figure was running around the console, trying to pilot the time vessel. As it all calmed down, he was unable to figure out where he was. He seemed to be in the middle of a metropolis, with humans. And, it was clearly too early for this to be on earth. So, where was he?

He paced around the TARDIS for what seemed like ages. Until he finally stepped outside of the time-traveling box. Surrounded by blasters, held by a bunch of humanoids in white armor.

"Hello! A pleasure to meet you." He held the door of the vessel open. One of the troopers fired on the man, being stopped by a shield.

"Not friendly? That's a shame." He disappeared into the box. Soon enough, the temperature in the TARDIS dropped. A void in the force drained any warmth from the time lord. Outside the doors, loud breathing..thing in a dark suit stood.

**Author's Note:  
Future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS was not happy. It was an unfamiliar location, an unfamiliar time. What happened? How? Something hissed outside the Tardis, and a red blade erupted. It hit the TARDIS, slowly beginning to pierce it. The time lord looked it disbelief, as the TARDIS was already leaving before the time lord could try to pilot it. The TARDIS materialized directly in front of a man, who was surprised. The time lord opened the doors. "Oh, I'm sorry for intruding."

"Who in the bloody hell just appears out of nowhere?" The man was yelling.

"Again, I'm so terribly sorry. I am The Demacrex. What's your name?" Demacrex's demeanor was calm.

"I am John, Captain of this ship." John wasn't yelling anymore,  
"I need your maps. Don't question, emergency." The Demacrex barged by John, entering the cockpit. Quickly, he was able to secure the map. "Emergency!" He yelled, barging past the confused man and back into the TARDIS. Sprinting to the console, he added the map to the TARDIS's databanks.

"Oh my god…" Demacrex had left a bit of the door open, and John had entered it. "It's bigger on the inside, how the hell?" He was looking around the console, a beige-colored room.

Demacrex cursed himself. "Yes, yes. Now go, quick." He didn't look up from what he was doing, looking for someplace without meddling forces to disturb him.

"No. Tell me, why are you here?" John wasn't going to leave.

"Leave." Demacrex had found what he was looking for. Walking over to John. "Don't make me do something you'll regret forcing me to do."

John pulled out a weapon, aiming at the time lord. "Who are you and why are you using magic to appear? WHY IS IT BIGGER?"

"Alright, John let's calm down. I'm Demacrex, a Timelord from a different galaxy. I don't know how I got here, so please put down the weapon."

John slowly put the blaster down, "Stay away from me." John bursts out of the ship, closing the door. Soon After, the TARDIS de-materializes.

Chaos erupted in the Alliance High Command as an unidentified thing appears in the cold base. Surrounding the dark box, alliance soldiers started yelling orders.  
"Open up."

"Identify yourself."  
_Shit. _Who in the hell are these guys? Demacrex silently walked out of the tardis. "Hello! I am Demacrex. Please, tell me who you are."

"Who we are?" The women walked towards Demacrex. "You're the one intruding, Demacrex."

"My apologies, proper introductions. I am a time-lord, we control space and time. I ain't got any idea how the hell I got here and why we didn't know you exist. Now, I must run." The thing de-materialized soon after.

The Death Star was fully operational, having just blasted Alderaan to a billion pieces, though.. Something was wrong. Various unidentified ships were suddenly surrounding the death star. As protocol dictated, the ships were dragged into the hangers. Only for it to be revealed the occupants were extremely hostile, and hard to kill. Each hanger was occupied and locked down as the moff council discussed what was going on. These..things were human, but not. Encased in steel, and was trying to.. Upgrade them?

Demacrex was bouncing around the galaxy, gaining knowledge of the unknown galaxy, and looking for a way out. He wasn't sure what was going on most of the time. An Empire, ran by an evil sith. A alliance to destroy the empire, with peace-loving Jedi. Big slugs that rule vast criminal empires.

**This galaxy is weird. **

**Author's Note: This is a work of fiction, all characters that are not canon are my own work. I'm sorry this bounced around alot.**


End file.
